Steroid-mediated processes have traditionally been thought to be regulated by changes in nuclear receptor transcriptional activity. However, clinical clues have suggested that steroids also signal independent of transcription (non-genomic). For example, glucocorticoid treatment of patients with adrenal insufficiency results in symptomatic relief and a lowering of ACTH within minutes - much too rapidly to involve changes in transcription and subsequent protein expression. Accordingly, studies have now demonstrated that steroids can activate rapid, extra-nuclear, transcription-independent signals. While the importance of these effects was first met with healthy skepticism, non-genomic actions of steroids are now accepted to participate in regulating many important biological processes, including proliferation, apoptosis, angiogenesis, neuronal signaling, and germ cell development. In addition, extra- and intra-nuclear steroid receptor signaling have been shown to work in synergy whereby extra-nuclear steroid signals enhance intra-nuclear steroid- mediated transcription. Finally, the study of steroid-triggered, transcription-independent, pathways has revealed novel signaling mechanisms that are currently being targeted to suppress hormone- dependent neo-plastic processes. The purpose of this FASEB- and Endocrine Society-sponsored conference is to bring together investigators studying both transcription-independent and -dependent steroid signaling in an effort to foster cross talk and collaboration, as well as to further unify the field of steroid signaling. The three aims of this conference are: 1) To review exciting new discoveries in the fields of both extra-nuclear and transcriptional steroid signaling;2) To provide a venue for young investigators to present their work and interact with established leaders in the field of steroid signaling;and 3) Discuss the important translational implications of steroid signaling research. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Steroids regulate many important biological processes that are involved in reproduction, cardiovascular health, kidney function, tumor growth, and neurological functions. This conference provides a venue for experts, new investigators, and trainees in steroid signaling to meet and discuss the new and exciting discoveries in the field. The conference will focus on relating basic science discoveries with new therapeutic approaches that involve altering steroid signaling to treat diseases such as cancer or infertility.